Vehicles, homes, work places, factories, offices and other locations typically contain a large number of electrical items or electronic devices that are very appealing to thieves. For example, a car may contain a car radio, compact disc (CD) multi-changer, global positioning system (GPS) system, etc. A home is likely to contain a television (TV) set, digital video disc (DVD) player, computer, and numerous other electrical items. An office is likely to contain a large number of computers, and so on.